


take a deep breath, babe, 'cause we just started

by liveonthesun



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets distracted by Peggy's mouth. Peggy decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a deep breath, babe, 'cause we just started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mechanosapience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanosapience/gifts).



> Written for [Angelus7988](http://angelus7988.livejournal.com/)/Mechanosapience as part of Avengersfest.

He doesn't know where Peggy gets her lipstick, and he never asks, but she always has a tube in her pocket. He watches as she pulls it out and runs it over her lips, clean and perfect even though she doesn't use a mirror. She tucks the tube back into her pocket and reaches for the pack of cigarettes sitting on the bar next to her. When she pulls one out, she taps it against the bar twice before lighting it, and after she takes a pull, he can see a ring of red from her lipstick around the end. She turns to face him and makes eye contact as she forms her mouth into a perfect circle, letting the smoke pour out. He feels the moment is almost too intimate, but can't bring himself to look away.

She finishes off her whiskey in one swallow, orders another, and comes to sit by him. 

"Captain Rogers," she says, propping her elbow up on her and leaning her head against it.

"Agent Carter," he replies.

"Enjoying your time off?"

"Can't say I have any complaints."

She cocks her head and smiles at him, taking another sip of her drink. "You seemed quite taken with something a just then. Couldn't keep your eyes off."

Steve laughs, and yeah, he figures, he wasn't being terribly subtle. He decides it's not the night for subtle and doesn't take his eyes away as she takes another pull from her cigarette, purposefully making a show of it. After she exhales, she leans in close, her mouth just almost touching his, and whispers, "So, are you just going to stare all night?"

And, no, he decides. He's not. So he leans in, closes the gap between them, and presses his mouth to hers. 

He can feel her lean into him, better fitting their mouths together, and he brings a hand to rest on her side. She opens her mouth against his, pushes her tongue against his lips and he opens his mouth, too, letting her press further in, tasting of smoke and whiskey.

She pulls away after another second, looking smug, and he knows he probably has the most ridiculous grin on his face, but can't really bring himself to care.

She takes his hand, stands up, and leads him through the room and out the door. As soon as they're out she turns with her back against the wall and pulls him against her, standing on her toes and bringing his head down until they're kissing, mouths warm against each other, sudden and sloppy and she's opening her mouth under his.

They kiss for about a minute until Steve pulls away and says, "We should probably be somewhere...not here."

She laughs briefly. "You're probably right. The hotel?"

He takes her hand again and they start walking down the street. She leans against him, bringing a hand up to thread through the hair at the base of his head. He leans his head back to press into her touch more and she pulls him down for a few quick kisses. It continues on like this, a bit of walking until he has to pull her in or she just says, _kiss me_ , and so he does, and it takes them four times longer to make it back to the hotel than it really should have.

When they finally get upstairs, she's practically dragging him to the bed. He stops, though, after a few steps and says, "Wait. Peggy...I, just wait."

She pauses and turns to look at him, "Something wrong?" she asks.

"I...I just haven't done this before," he confesses.

"Well, then," she says, a smirk on her mouth and an glint in her eye. "You'll just have to do what I say. Don't worry, it's not that hard."

He follows her over to the bed, but she puts a hand on his chest to stop him before he gets on it. "We're just going to stand here for a while," she tells him, "and I think you should be kissing me right now."

He does, and god, he's kissed her so many times already tonight, but it still just feels wonderful to have her mouth under his, soft and warm. Her lipstick wore off sometime between the bar and the hotel, and so he can taste her lips, the sweet of clean skin, and he brings his hands to cup her face, pressing in closer.

They kiss for a few minutes, all tongue and teeth, and when she pulls away her lips are just as red as they were earlier.

"Steve?" she asks, and she's looking him dead in the eye through her eyelashes.

"Yeah?" he answers, breathless.

"On your knees, please?"

And he's not sure where this is going, but he drops down. She takes his hands in hers and brings one up to rest on her hip and the other up under her skirt, sliding it higher up her thigh until she's just holding two of his fingers and pushing them under the fabric of her panties and he can feel the warm slickness of her cunt. She guides his hand to press the two fingers inside and she gasps and her eyelids flutter and she just holds his hand still here for a second before pulling it out and away.

His fingers are coated wet and she brings them level with his mouth.

"Taste," she says, and it's not a question like before.

He does, and it's sweet and tangy at the same time and he decides he needs more.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"God, Peggy, yes," he answers.

"Good," she says with a smile.

She hoists her skirt up to the top of her thighs, turns her right heel out and bends her leg to turn the inside of her thigh to face him. "You can touch," she says gently, and it's not a demand, but he wants to, and so he does.

He starts by lightly trailing his fingers over her skin, feather soft, making her close her eyes and press against his hand for more. So he takes her thigh in his hand and presses kisses up to the edge of her panties, then licking his way back down. He repeats the path a few times until she pulls her thigh back in and brings a hand to his face to make him look up at her.

She takes one of his hands and hooks his fingers under the top of her panties and he follows suit and pulls them down. He has an idea of where this is going, and it's confirmed when she places both of her hands behind his head and asks, "Is this okay?" He simply nods, and then she's pressing his head forward and spreading her legs wider and he opens his mouth just in time for his tongue to press against her cunt. Peggy lets out a moan and he feels her legs begin to tremble so he brings his hands up to hold her hips to steady her. 

He licks, experimentally, drawing his tongue from her cunt to her clit and she moans again, her fingers tightening in his hair, so he licks again, faster this time, then draws his tongue back and up again, this time sucking lightly on her clit for half a second before closing his mouth and pulling away just enough to breathe. Her taste fills his mouth and when he inhales, it's nothing but sweet musk. 

She swings a leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him even more, and he doesn't hold back, just presses his mouth right back against her and goes at it, lapping at her cunt and sucking on her clit. Her breathing quickens, then becomes erratic and he starts pressing his tongue into her, his nose pressing against her clit, and god, he thinks his face must be as wet as she is.

She's rocking against his face now, and her fingernails are digging into his scalp. Her legs begin shaking again so he moves his hands from her hips to her ass, holding her up and pressing her down closer. "Steve?" she says, and her voice is shaky and breathless.

He hums against her in return, and she lets out a strangled shout at that, so grins and does it again.

"God," she moans, "god, Steve. Steve, I need to sit down."

He wraps one of his arms around her back to hold her then takes her other leg and throws it over his shoulder. She falls back on the bed behind him, and he moves forward to press into her again. He can feel her thighs trembling on either side of his face, one of her heels drawing up to press into his back, and her breathing is becoming more and more erratic, her moans higher and higher pitched. He decides to slide two fingers into her cunt and bring his mouth to focus on her clit, lapping at it in rhythm with his fingers.

It seems to do the trick, because suddenly her hands grip tight at his head, holding him still, and her back arches up, and she lets out one long drawn out moan as he feels her cunt begin to spasm around his fingers.

He keeps thrusting his fingers, fucking her through it, and when she comes back down from her orgasm, her fingers loosening their grip, he pulls away to look up at her.

And god, _god_ , is she gorgeous. Her chest is heaving, eyes shut and mouth hanging open. Steve pulls her skirt back down, shifting it into place. He moves to lay back down next to her, and traces her open mouth with a finger. She closes her lips around it and sucks on it, lightly running her tongue down the pad.

"Good?" he asks, though he figures he probably knows the answer.

"Yeah," she breathes out, and he can't help but smile.

She turns to face him, brings a hand up to the side of his face and leans in to kiss him. "There's plenty more," she says, running her hand down his chest to brush against the front of his pants.

It's the lightest pressure, but god, does it feel amazing, and his breath hitches and his eyes close. "So I've heard."

Peggy laughs, and he can feel it, her body against his and her face so close. 

"So, what next?"


End file.
